


secretive

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Skam Italia Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: just ele and edo sneaking around.but they weren't as subtle as they thought they were being.





	secretive

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: hello! could you please write something about ele and edo just starting to date and possibly be sneaking around/not telling anyone? your writing is amazing!

it was difficult to sneak around with edoardo. especially since he _loved_ pda.

eleonora had countless moments of him casually sneaking up on her while she was with one of her friends (who weren’t silvia, at least), or a classmate, and he’d slap her ass playfully.

ele would later find him and whack him for that.

as for their make-out sessions, edo would take her by surprise (again) and drag her to his car, which would be parked outside the courtyard, where obviously no one would be able to see them, since they were in classes. while the duo were skipping.

one time, though, a teacher had almost caught them, but because of ele’s fast reflexes, she managed to push edo and herself down onto the flooring of the car, so that they weren’t in the teacher’s view.

the duo did go out a lot after school, to their first date place, the _parco degli acquedotti_ , for star-gazing (and a little bit of making out). before that, they’d go to either the small stranded café they stumbled upon one time while just walking around, or ele’s favourite ice cream shop (edo didn’t like it as much, though, because he thought $2 ice creams weren’t as good as his $18 ice creams).

throughout the day, edo sent her countless of messages, be it before, during, or after school. it mainly consisted of cute things like telling her how she was the most beautiful woman in the world, or how her smile always brightened his days.

on the other hand…

federica’s eyes had suddenly caught sight of ele’s flushed face. she was looking down at her phone screen. “ele?” she said, trying to grab her friend’s attention. but it didn’t work the first time round. ele seemed really shocked. “ _ele!_ ”

a little raise in volume of fede's voice successfully caught her attention. “i-i’m sorry,” she sounded a little out of breath. definitely embarrassed. “you were saying?”

fede wasn’t saying anything. raising an eyebrow, she asked, “what’s up? who ya texting?” she asked casually, but her smirk gave her actual curiosity away. she knew it was a boy (or girl, whatever ele’s preference was), but she didn’t know who.

ele immediately locked her phone, and put it away. “no one! just… some stupid tweet on twitter, and you know how my twitter’s like.” she semi-lied. it was true, though. her twitter timeline was basically pornhub, for some reason. she really needed a new account.

luckily, fede bought it, and continued the previous topic in discussion. but eva didn’t. she had an eyebrow raised, and a small smirk on her face. she knew exactly who had made ele so flustered. from her own experience with a villa guy, she knew that they definitely didn’t hold back on their flirting. and that definitely can get a little extreme, too.

while edo and ele thought eva was the only person who knew about them, they were very wrong.

while edo looked at ele from far across the café they’d coincidentally be hanging out at with their friends, a certain blonde had also picked up on their very secretive relationship, and watched edo watch ele, in slight hurt and envy.


End file.
